


Frustration is just as fun.

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hair Pulling, Other, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Solomon, tied up hands, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: More porn! With a little bit of plot, but so very little.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Frustration is just as fun.

Not very surprising was the soft knock on your door later into the night and you open it, stepping back and smiling at his frustrated expression as he steps inside. “Is there truly nothing you want?” 

You shake your head at him. “I’m afraid that you can’t…” Trailing off, your arms reach up to wrap around his neck, still smug. “Unless you’re willing to be an equal and share the same power over each other.” He’s glaring at you, clearly still frustrated with the sour note the earlier meeting had ended on— but he takes a few more moments to speak. “Fine, but I expect more control in my half.”

A grin slips onto your lips as you tilt your head at him. “You must have misheard me. Equal or you’re leaving with nothing but your frustration you couldn’t get a chance to find more demons.” He clearly hates that, judging by how his eyebrow twitches and he grabs ahold of your hair to yank you into a kiss roughly, you had won — and it was certainly worth it with how he still tasted of red wine and the way your hands curl up into the nape of his soft hair to tug him back away from the kiss to purr. “I’d hate to think you’d be leaving here so tense, so I’ll consider this as a bonus for this deal.”

Despite how livid he looked, he still didn’t mind with the soft groan he gave as his fingers trailed against your back, the familiar spark of magic trailing along what little you still had on, burning it off harmlessly as your other hand trailed under his arms to effortlessly tear his shirt open to trail down onto his hip and dig in to listen to his soft hiss — frustration clear.

“I’d almost guess that you might not have enjoyed the meal with how fed up you seem..” You tease and it seems like that’s the end of his patience as your arms are quickly lifted up by magic & locked together as he snarls. “And I would say that for a host, you’re awfully greedy for asking so much from a guest.” With that he shoves you backwards and you topple onto the bed softly with a grin on your lips as you coo. “Aww, how flattering, little wizard~ You think that I asked.”

He stalks closer and pauses above you, taking you in for a second longer before lowering his head down to trail open-mouthed kisses against your neck, settling against your jugular with a nip as he speaks. “For a host, you have such poor manners…” He hums into a sigh and you can’t help the soft shudder from the exhale against your neck as he continues. “I’ll just have to teach you as part of the deal.”

Part of you really hates the fact he used those words against you, but you really can't find it in yourself to be that upset as he pressed himself against your lower half and continued his kisses down to the v of your collarbone and onto your chest, briefly teasing you before reaching your stomach, hooded eyes glancing up at you, sending a shiver straight down your spine as he grins knowingly into the crook of your hip. “I could’ve sworn you were talking a lot more before this..”

You smile back, trying your best to crane your neck to stare at him and take in his messy hair & flushed state. “Did you miss my voice that much, Solomon?” You can’t help the very small flip your heart does when he tilts his head, saying nothing as he bites at your hip, grazing against it before he replies, soft & downright devilish. “No, but you’re awfully quiet for a host… I might just leave.”

Another shudder, he definitely knew what his voice could do to you by now, especially with how his hands pulled away your underwear to watch you again, breath fanning against you hotly as you huffed — finally just as frustrated as him. “I would hate for you to get bored.”

Which is why he looks far too satisfied when you flex your wrists, breaking the magic and grabbing ahold of his hair with a yank to pull him to sit upright in your lap and slam your mouth back into his, biting at his lips until he opens his mouth, letting you swallow his huffy moans as your hand reaches underneath his pants to rub at him through his underwear, barely resisting the urge to ruin that as you had his shirt.

When he pulls back to gasp for air, you quickly take advantage of the momentary pause to flip him onto his back on the bed, binding his hands with magic this time, pausing finally to peer at his wrecked state — beautiful as it was, you had something else on your mind. “Now that we’ve come this far, are you certain that you want this? I’d hate to do anything you weren’t fine with.”

He blinks at that, once, twice, just a tiny bit surprised before grinning, shaking his head quickly. “Absolutely, do as you will. ____ ” His voice trails off into a groan as your hand reaches down again to rub at him at him with his consent confirmed, your other hand rips off what remains of his shirt and his pants, leaving him with the very fabric you were using against him.

He shudders when you lean down further, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses that leave his skin tingling from the heat of them as he huffs. “This isn’t very…” His words are interrupted by a kiss planted directly against the fabric as your hand pulls away to glance at him. “Fair? I would guess not, you did after all come to me with so many demands and so little to offer, as cute as it was...” You trail off, kissing his thigh as you tore away his underwear as well, mumbling into the skin. “I think that flesh for flesh is a much fairer trade.”

His retort is cut off by the feeling of your lips pressing a kiss to the head of his dick, eyes dark with mirth glancing up at him before pulling away, his hips arching upwards to try and follow as you chuckle — far quicker than any human could hope to chase as you pull yourself up to hover over him, one hand pressed next to his head as the other reached down to hold him to slide down onto him. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you some manners too~” Your coo has him rolling his eyes as you lower yourself down.

That much has him bucking upwards and you rolling your hips as he breaks the bonds for himself as well, lunging upwards to grab onto your hair and yank it taught as he follows your head to kiss you again as you shudder, moaning into the kiss openly, distracted as he flips you once again, leaving your back against the bed for a second before lifting up your hips just slightly above it, angling himself deeper as he thrusts inside.

Each buck of his hips feels deeper, focused solely on hitting that sweet spot inside of you has you moan, toes curling as he pulls back from the kiss, mirth dancing in his eyes as he purrs — all too similar as to how you had earlier. “I see that even you can be obedient, sometimes.” The mattress creaks as you pant, noting exactly what he was implying. “And even bastards can fuck properly, it seems.”

He smiles at you and you know by now that’s a promise, considering his newly found pace makes your eyes roll back into your head and tightens the coil in your stomach as you moan, unable to retort further as he looks far too smug for someone so close to being bitten and so you do, letting the sting sharpen his senses and he grunts, barely halting for a second as he rolls his hips into you.

With a jolt of his magic, cooling over you quickly — your walls clench down on him and your mouth drops open as your head falls back away from his neck, giving him the chance to return the favor eagerly, biting down on your neck now, the perfect mix for the last knot to finally snap as he finishes inside of you as well, still pressed against you for a second longer as you relax.

Your body certainly feels like goo as he moves away before falling back onto the bed next to you with a soft huff, you roll over to grin at him. “Any interest in talking about that deal, now?” He chuckles, exasperated as he peers over at you. “I would say so, considering this was meant to be a taste of it.”

You shrug before sitting upright and stand, carefully picking him up with a smirk as his eyes widen unexpectedly… clinging to you, just a tiny bit as you laugh. “Don’t worry, if I was going to kill you, there were plenty of chances to do that before fucking you, but I am going to check over your body.”

He hums in relief, tension leaving his form as he relaxes in your arms as you roll your eyes, taking him into the bathroom to clean up quickly and heal over his wound with the prepared potions for such an event. If he notes that they were recently brewed, he doesn’t comment.

It doesn’t take you long to finish, though. “Now, do you want to stay here or go back to your room? I don’t intend to make you walk back naked, if you’re worried.” He glances up at you, in thought for a second longer before yawning. “I’ll go back later.”

God, humans really were cute sometimes as you lift him up again, cradling him gently as you put him back down on your bed and entangle your legs with his, cooling your temperature down for his benefit as he cuddles against you and grins into your chest. “What about that deal?”

You grin down at his hair, just barely catching sight of his eyes with how his head tilts upwards. “Later.” He groans, but doesn’t say anything further as he dozes off — your attention turns to the window nearby and the soft rattle of the window from the winds outside & the familiar trickle of rain… Part of you knows that this wizard is a means to an end, but the rest of you sighs, tired of losing pieces of moments like this, so very soft and warm in a story as long as this… so you simply press a kiss to his head and mumble as he’s about to fall asleep. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ im ngl i had fun with this one! But I probably won't be writing anymore for a while, I really do want to finish my stuff on tumblr to roleplay with people... ironically not as this lady, but as one of her disaster children who are not the same overpowered top she is.
> 
> Generally, reader can be taken as a demon or the race that the oc is, but either way, this is implied to be way before the game takes place bc I think MC is gonna eat right out of Solomon's hand, considering we're playing right into his games, whatever they are.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy! I know I derailed quite a bit from the concept of hate sex, but I figured it'd be pretty hard to get Solomon to undeniably hate you, judging by how chill he normally is, but frustrated??? x3
> 
> as a fun side note, i installed the goose and he kept stealing my mouse but i love him and his destruction :(


End file.
